The invention resides in the field of dental devices that are small and easy to carry, such as in luggage, or even on the person. The device contains an interdental pick and in certain cases a brush, which is carried in a container, the container also including a liquid therein, such as a dental rinse, dental jell, paste for medication.
Attention is directed to our earlier U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,999, dated Jul. 4, 2000.
The device of the invention is in general similar to that of our prior patent referred to.
An important feature of the invention is the provision of such a device, which has a novel construction for eliminating leakage in the container in which the pick is carried.
The container is made up of two parts, fitted together and held together by friction. The pick can be inserted into and withdrawn from the container, when the container is assembled, and held in the container by friction between the interengaging elements.
A broad object therefore is to provide such a container having novel features for preventing leakage of the liquid in the container at those point of interengagement and separation of the parts of the container, and between the container and the inserted pick.